Harry's Lost Brother
by Ivar28
Summary: On the twentieth anniversary of Harry's parents death Harry wonders what it would be like if they never died. After some thought he realizes he might have a brother.
1. Wondering

Harry lay on his bed wondering. It was about four years since the final battle, four years since so many people he knew lost their lives, four years since Voldemort's defeat, four years since the final horcrux has been destroyed, and four years since Voldemort's death. But more importantly it was the anniversary of his parent's deaths. This day exactly twenty years ago his parents were killed. Twenty years ago Voldemort killed his parents. Twenty years ago. Twenty years ago. Twenty years. Harry wondered what it would be like if his parents had survived. He would still of gone to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione still may of become his friends. But they would be different. He may have had brothers or sisters. Or maybe he did.


	2. The Dream

Harry fell asleep. During the night he had a strange dream. In it he was back with his parents and supposedly it was the night they were killed. But he was not the only one there. There was another small child. Suddenly Voldemort entered tried to enter the house. Lily suddenly tossed the other child out a window. Voldemort had by then entered the house and Lily ran upstairs and locked herself in a room with Harry while James stayed down. Harry woke up. It was the strangest dream. Did he actually have a brother? The life-like dream along with his thoughts last night convinced him he might actually have one. He ran downstairs. He was at the Burrow staying with the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley was downstairs eating breakfast. Harry rushed out the door. He had to find out if he did. Who should he track down first? The Dursleys seemed a good place to start although he didn't know they would tell him if he did even if they knew it. But it was his best place to start. He had no idea where they were but he was determined to find them.


	3. The Dursleys

Harry had absolutely no idea of where he should find the Dursleys. Luckily he knew where Dudley lived. He lived in a small town just outside of London. After Harry got outside he immediately apparated to the town. It was a warm day and the sun was bright. There were a few clouds in the sky but not many. Harry looked around to see where he was. He was on some side road and there was no one else around that he could see. Harry walked about a mile until he came to the center of town. He had only been here once before a few years ago and only had a vague idea of where Dudley's house was. After walking around for a bit he found the right road. He turned on to it and after a little while he reached Dudley's house. It was a rather large house that was painted a strange white. Harry went up to the door and knocked.

To his surprise Vernon Dursley answered the door.

"What are you doing here," asked Vernon

"I was coming to see Dudley but I actually wanted to talk to you"

"About what"

"I wanted to know if I had a brother"

At that time Aunt Petunia had walked in to the entrance hall. She looked astonished to see Harry and turned to Vernon to ask him why he was here. After talking for about five minutes Uncle Vernon turned to Harry.

"Why would you think you would have a brother?" said Uncle Vernon angrily

" had a dream last night that I did and I was thinking that it would be possible that I did"

Aunt Petunia who looked shocked spoke for the first time.

"Go back to Godric's Hollow and you will find the answer"

Harry who wasn't quite sure that he wanted to go back there didn't want to leave just yey. He wanted to speak to Dudley first before he left.

"Why are you still here? Leave now" shouted Uncle Vernon

At that Harry left and returned to the Burrow.Once there he walked back inside. Ron was there and looked surprise to see him

"Where did you go?" asked Ron

"To see Dudley"

"Why"

"I think I might have a brother."

After Harry explained the story to Ron including the conversation with the Dursleys they decided to leave at once for Godric's Hollow.

"I don't think you have a brother." Said Ron. "But I have nothing better to do and I have to be near there in a few days for work. So let's go."

After explaining to Arthur Wealsey where they were going they headed out the door.


End file.
